Willingly Here
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: A deal between gods is never good, especially when they are betting with other gods. ItaKiba, smut, NC-17, yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Willingly Here**

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he surveyed the battlefield below him.

He so hated to lose.

A dark chuckle from his companion drew his attention, and Naruto scowled at the taller god. He ran a hand through his spiky blond hair and growled irritably, his usually smiling blue eyes annoyed in his tan face.

"Alright, fine," Naruto grunted as Itachi smirked insufferably at him. "What do you want?"

"What do I always want?" the night god replied as he walked through the vision of the battlefield, turning it to smoke. "Your Day crown? No. The loyalty of your minions? No. Control over the sands and clouds? No. For sun to stop shining and eternal night to reign? Tempting, but n-"

"Oh, for the love of me, just pick something already!" Naruto snapped. Itachi glared at him over the interruption. The dark-haired being did love to hear the sound of his own voice. He tossed his long, black hair over one bare shoulder, his black eyes sparkling with annoyance and anticipation.

"What I want is the same as always," he said with a deep, purely evil smirk. "The possession of the god of mammals for one day."

Naruto sighed and nodded. He adjusted his white toga over his shoulder before he made his way through the clouds to where his large, ornate throne sat. Itachi's smirk grew and he moved through the clouds that were rapidly turning black around him.

"Wonderful. Send him over once the night is through. I must be alert through my time, but after that," a dark chuckle sounded over Itachi's shoulder. "He will hold my full attention."

Naruto sighed as he flopped down on his throne and watched Itachi's bare back retreat.

Kiba was going to be _so _angry.

Naruto sighed as he ignored the shrieks sounding from Kiba, who was screaming his displeasure at Naruto's loss. Naruto rolled his eyes at the god's hysterics – from the way he was carrying on it was as though Naruto never won. Naruto won often – and got to enjoy the spoils in the form of Itachi's brother, the god of the oceans, Sasuke. Many were surprised that Naruto chose Sasuke for his prize – namely that Naruto willingly spread his legs for the god of the ocean. Few new that Naruto held such a high affection for the other god – almost love – that he would do anything for him.

Naruto was so lost in pleasant daydream about his beloved ocean god that he didn't notice Kiba approached until a hand grabbed a fistful of his toga.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted into his face. "Are you even listening to me?"

Naruto scowled and batted Kiba's hands away, ignoring the chatter from his court.

"Silence!" he called. They all ignored him. "Hey! Shut up!"

They finally fell quiet and Naruto sighed once more, dropping his head onto his fist. He propped his elbow up on the arm of his chair and looked over the main gods of his court.

Shikamaru, god of clouds, was lazing about on one of his own creations, chatting quietly to Gaara, the god of the sands. Ino, goddess of the sun sat beside them, listening attentively.

"Calm down, Kiba," Naruto snapped. "You think I _wanted _to lose? If I had my way I'd have Sasuke's cock halfway up my ass right no-"

"Dude!" Kiba yelled, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear that! Just because you like that emo bastard to fuck you does not mean I like his brother doing it to me!"

"Sorry, Kiba," Naruto said mournfully. "I tried to exclude you from the deal, but the moment you were off the table so was Sasuke."

"This is crap," Kiba muttered as he stomped down to his seat – shaped like a dog – and slumped in it. "Why me? Why is that bastard so obsessed with _me_?"

"Love is a unique thing, Kiba," Ino said with a romantic sigh. "We cannot control it any more than we can understand it. Itachi's love for you is beautiful, and you should you revel in it."

"I don't _want_his love!" Kiba moaned. "I just want him to leave me alone!"

"He never will," Gaara said in his gravelly voice. "You should give in to the inevitable."

"So should you," Kiba muttered. Gaara shot him a glare, but the smallest blush graced his face – Neji, the moon god, was as persistent in his pursuit of Gaara as Itachi was of Kiba.

"Kiba, you're not going to do better," Shikamaru drawled from his slightly bobbing cloud. "I mean, this is the god of _night_. He sends you moonbeam necklaces threaded with Hinata's stars. He sends you the lightest of Temari's breezes to cool you on a hot day. He threatens Tsunade with bodily harm every time one of your creatures comes to grief on her earth. He would gather you the finest flowers every day if Sakura did not screech at him every time he picked so much as one. Face it, mutt, he's the best you've got."

"Wow," Naruto blinked at Shikamaru in shock. "I don't think I've ever heard you speak that much."

"Shut up, Naruto," Shikamaru said with an exasperated sigh. "Talking is troublesome."

"Hn. Indeed it is."

The Day court looked up as one, blinking at the appearance of three significant members of the Night court. A glance around told Naruto it was his time to rule, and he gestured to Ino, signalling for her to rise. She did so gracefully, and Naruto returned his attention to his visitors.

"Itachi," he greeted the man gravely. His eyes instantly flew to the being with blue-black hair, like the darkest ocean, beside him. Sasuke smirked at him before moving forward, eyes drifting over Naruto's form.

"Dobe, I expected you to win," Sasuke said as he stopped beside Naruto's throne, laying a hand on the god's shoulder. "I may have to... punish you later."

"Hey," Naruto whined even as his hand snuck up to rest on Sasuke's. "I thought they'd win!"

"Obviously not," Itachi said, clearly unable to keep his own smirk off his face. The third visiting god, who had dark brown hair and eyes the same as the moon he ruled, was staring pointedly at Gaara, who chose to ignore him. "Just collecting on my prize."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto was riveted on Sasuke now, and waved a hand in Kiba's direction. "Take him."

"Hey!" Kiba cried. "Naruto!"

"Hn, I won you, mutt," Itachi said as he raised a hand and beckoned. Kiba scowled as he was forcibly lifted from his chair and made to walk to Itachi's side. "You are mine for the day."

Kiba hissed as he was pulled tight against Itachi's chest, the god's arm snaking lower than necessary. He struggled, but it was useless against Itachi's strong grip. Soon, black clouds poured all around him, cutting off any view of the Day's dispersing court.

"Now, my pup," Itachi whispered in his ear. "We begin."

Kiba grunted as he was tossed back suddenly, landing on a soft surface. He scowled up at the more powerful god, squirming as he felt a soft breeze on his skin. His bare skin. The bastard had vanished his clothes.

"Hey man," Kiba said as he grabbed a pillow and covered himself. "Look, maybe we can talk?"

"I think not," Itachi whispered as he crawled onto the bed, towards Kiba. "You can talk all you wish. I love to hear those beautiful sounds fall from your plump lips."

"Come on!" Kiba begged as Itachi tugged away his pillow. "You're supposed to be in love with me! Don't you want to do all that romantic shit that Ino blabs about? Long walks? Dinner? Talking? Cuddling?"

"We have an eternity for that," Itachi whispered as he ran his hands slowly up Kiba's thighs. "As soon as you submit to me, and your fate by my side, we shall do all that you want and more."

"Even though what I want is for you to leave me alone?" Kiba asked as Itachi's hands moved higher. His heart began to pound harder and Kiba couldn't help but squirm beneath the hands. "If I say so will you leave me alone?"

"I am an incredibly selfish being, my love," Itachi whispered as he leaned in. His lips met Kiba's neck and he sucked softly. As soon as he created a hickey he lifted his head. "So I will never leave you alone. You belong to me. As soon as you accept that and accept me, I will give you anything else you desire."

"You know," Kiba eyed Itachi sceptically. "You're kind of a sissy. I mean, here you are, speaking flowery speeches, and promising me everything. It's kinda well... well, kinda gay."

"And me shoving my cock up your ass isn't?" Itachi asked as he parted Kiba's thighs and fell between them. "Enough talk, my mutt. I only have you for a day."

Itachi slammed his mouth down on Kiba's cutting off further argument. As always, Kiba struggled and writhed beneath him, but all too soon Itachi was slipping his tongue into that waiting mouth and holding down bucking hips.

"Mmm!" Kiba's complaints were only half-hearted down, his hands gripping Itachi's shoulders tight. "Mmm! Mmm... mmmmm."

Kiba's legs were winding around him as the other god gave into the beautiful pleasure that he felt whenever he was with Itachi.

And only Itachi.

Kiba had tried to bed other gods and goddesses. However, he never got far before Itachi shown up in a murderous rage. On the few occasions he had managed to steal a few kisses before the jealous bastard had shown up, it had felt _wrong_.

When he was with Itachi, it always felt so _right_. Every nerve was on fire, his kisses were like sweet honey and sharp poison all in one. His touch glided like silk over his skin, reducing him to a mass of babbling goo. Underneath Itachi's hands Kiba became a whimpering ball of need, desperate for release.

"Itachi," Kiba couldn't stop the gasp as Itachi left his lips. "You son of a-"

Itachi's mouth descended upon his again and Kiba moved his arms up to fist the other's hair. He was an active participant now, kissing back as furiously as Itachi kissed him. His hands tugged at the long hair, pulling it free of its tie. Itachi's soft hair pooled around his face and Kiba's legs lifted to tangle around Itachi's waist. Kiba rocked eagerly against the other, loving the friction against his cock.

"Oh," Kiba whispered as Itachi vanished his own clothing. "Oh that's nice."

"Mm?" Itachi moved back to Kiba's neck, sucking it eagerly. "How nice?"

"Shut it, you," Kiba hissed as he bucked against Itachi. "Just hurry up."

"Oh my darling mutt," Itachi whispered as he leant down to sample Kiba's nipples. "This shall never be rushed."

Kiba hissed again as Itachi tugged at the nub with his teeth before sucking it eagerly. Kiba huffed and rocked again, hoping this would be over quickly. As if sensing this, Itachi sat back, a hard glint in his eyes. He grabbed both of Kiba's hands and shoved them above his head. A slight tingle ran over them and then Itachi released them. Kiba tugged at them, but they didn't move. They were stuck.

"Hey! No!" Kiba snapped. "Come on, let me go!"

"Shut up," Itachi ordered. He sucked his way down Kiba's chest towards his needy cock. Kiba was both anticipating and dreading the arrival of Itachi's mouth at his cock. He wanted to be swallowed into the warm, wet heat, but he knew it wouldn't be as simple as that. It never was.

Itachi swallowed him in one smooth move, and Kiba shrieked in surprise. He really should be paying attention. Itachi sucked hard, and Kiba panted like the dogs he was often compared to. Itachi had a mouth like a demon.

"Fuck, so good," Kiba babbled as he thrust into Itachi's mouth. "That's it. Suck it._Harder_."

Itachi moved back, releasing Kiba with a pop. He frowned at the mutt, who smirked back at him.

"Don't like the taste of your own medicine, do you?" Kiba asked snidely. "Be a good bitch and finish the job."

Kiba knew he had pushed Itachi too far. The god was glaring at him – Itachi never glared at him.

"I see someone needs to be put back in their place," Itachi whispered in a dangerously quiet voice. "You're getting insolent, pup. I know the perfect punishment."

Itachi grasped Kiba's ankles before he could kick them and lifted them high. Kiba squirmed and snarled but Itachi simply bent the flexible god until his ankles were up with his wrists. A quick tingle and they were stuck.

"What the fuck?" Kiba shouted. He was folded in half, his ass exposed obscenely. "Let me down!"

"No," Itachi's voice was cool and detached. He moved off the bed, stepping back into the room Kiba barely noticed – a wide, open structure like a gazebo, with gossamer curtains flapping all around. It was high up, so no other god could peek in. Itachi moved to the side and with a wave of his hand a cloud of black smoke rose up and morphed into a chair. He sunk into it and waved his hand again. A black, slender rod of smoke appeared and Itachi grasped it with a dark smirk.

"You see this, Kiba?" Itachi purred, using Kiba's name for the first time that day. "This is made from pure night. It is pure night – it is me. A part of me. I can control it how I wish. I can feel what it feels if I wish."

Kiba rolled his eyes at Itachi's words. He always got like this when he was feeling high and mighty – he'd start lecturing.

"So, my pup," Itachi chuckled as he hefted the rod like a sphere. "Your punishment is simple."

And then Itachi threw the rod, with perfect aim, across the room at him.

Kiba screeched as it entered him. He was a god, so his body automatically moved to accommodate the length, stretching and lubricating around it. It didn't hurt, but it was such a shock to have that thick shaft buried in him suddenly.

"Oh fuck..."

The low moan came from the chair Itachi was collapsed in. It expanded to cradle his body better, and Kiba watched as Itachi threw back his head and moaned deeply again.

The rod began to move inside of him, forcing Kiba to focus on that instead. It expanded and shrunk as it moved, constantly changing size. Kiba went slack against the invisible bonds, panting and crying out as he was slowly, steadily fucked by the rod.

"Fuck, you're tight," Itachi moaned from his chair, his hips thrusting. "I can feel you. Gripping me. So good. Can you feel me, Kiba?"

"Mother fucker!" Kiba snarled as the rod grazed his prostate. "Of course I can!"

The rod was part of Itachi, the night god had said. It was him. Itachi was fucking him from across the room.

"Ah..." Itachi slowed down the rod, and Kiba moaned in loss. "No..."

The rod slid out and before Kiba could blink Itachi was on the bed, kissing him harshly and slamming himself in.

Kiba bit Itachi's lip harshly, causing the other god to hiss and glare at him. Kiba smirked and Itachi raised an eyebrow later. A twitch of a hand and Kiba was falling flat on the bed, his hands and feet released.

"Now, pup," Itachi murmured as he grasped Kiba's hips and began to thrust deeply. "I want to hear you scream."

Kiba growled as Itachi rocked harder, filling him in a way he would never admit he loved. Kiba slipped a free hand down to stroke his erection eagerly – they could both go for hours without release, of course, but Itachi and Kiba both enjoyed orgasms and would rather have several of them than one long lovemaking session.

Itachi was stroking over his prostate with every thrust, and it wasn't long before Kiba was howling out his orgasm in a nerve scorching explosion of ecstasy. Itachi followed soon after, groaning into Kiba's neck.

He slid out of Kiba, curling his larger body around the mammal god's. Kiba's eyes were dazed and unfocused as he looked up at Itachi, who simply stroked Kiba's hair softly before he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Kiba let out a content sigh as he leaned heavily on Itachi's chest, purring softly like one of his cats. Itachi pulled him closer, a soft blanket materializing on top of them.

"Sleep, my love," Itachi whispered into shaggy brown hair. "You'll only have an hour before I wake you again."

Kiba had once asked Itachi why he wasted an hour letting Kiba sleep after every orgasm. They didn't need it; they could be ready to go seconds after. Itachi had replied that he liked to lay there with Kiba sleeping in his arms and pretend that the other god was there willingly.

Kiba had shut up after that.

Kiba allowed sleep to take him as he felt Itachi's hand gently caress his body. Kiba had to admit, the other god did take good care of him. Being with him wasn't such a hardship. It was just the way Itachi had gone about it – he had never expressed an interest in Kiba before, and then out of nowhere he requested him as his prize.

After that, Itachi had begun his courtship, much to Kiba's disgust. He was still extremely pissed off at the god for treating him as a prize, and had spurned his advances. Soon it was obvious that the only time Kiba would let Itachi near him was when the other god won him. Itachi still sent gifts, gifts that Kiba could never find it in his heart to throw out, and still came calling, and Kiba would sometimes indulge him, watching the night fade into day with the other god, and slowly his tolerance of the other god grew.

Kiba would never admit it, but Itachi was growing on him.

Stars were beautiful.

The luminous balls of plasma sparkled beautifully on the moonbeam in Kiba's hand. This one was by far the most beautiful he had received yet – Neji and Hinata had outdone themselves.

Kiba sighed before levitating the moonbeam to hang overhead in his chambers with the others. He flopped down onto his back on his wide bed and stared up at the stars, ignoring the sun shining through the flimsy curtains, making them hard to see. With a slight frown, Kiba waved his hand and the curtains solidified, blocking out all light. The moonbeams sparkled above, their stars shining down upon him, like his own personal night sky.

"I see you appreciate my gifts."

Kiba yelped, annoyed that the greater god could sneak up on him. Any other god, aside from Naruto and Tsunade, he would have sensed. Not Itachi.

"Yeah, they're pretty," Kiba muttered as he glared at the god standing beside his bed. "Thanks."

"Hn," Itachi gazed up at the moonbeams in silence, and Kiba sat up with a frown.

"Here, sit down," he mumbled, patting the bed. Itachi looked at him and Kiba scowled. "You shouldn't bend your neck like that."

Both knew it was a flimsy excuse – nothing would ever go wrong with either of their bodies, no matter how long they held their necks in awkward positions. Still, Itachi lowered himself to the bed and stretched out beside Kiba, who dropped back down.

"If Hinata could see these I do believe she'd yell for once," Itachi murmured after a moment. "You have no order to them."

"I like that," Kiba said with a half-shrug. "Order is boring. This is much more fun."

"Hn, you think so?" Itachi asked. Kiba resisted the urge to look over at him. "Order can be nice. Everything having its place, a sense of belonging. Matching pairs are side by side. Everything is with what it's supposed to be with. Everything is in its proper place."

"I see where you're going with this," Kiba muttered. "And you can stop."

"I can never stop," Itachi replied just as softly as he set his arms behind his head. "Not when it comes to you."

Kiba sat up suddenly and glared at Itachi, who met his eyes calmly.

"Why me?" he demanded. He had asked himself, the Day court, and a number of other gods numerous times, but none had been able to give him an answer. "You're the god of night, you could have almost any other god. Why me?"

"It's not a choice, Kiba," Itachi murmured as smoke rose to gently push Kiba back down on the bed. "I don't choose to love you. I just do. I choose not to _fight _it."

Itachi waved a hand and the stars above them leapt free of their confines, swirling above the two gods in a blur.

"Long ago, when Father Universe and Mother Creation fashioned all us gods, they made us in matching pairs," Itachi explained. As he spoke, the stars merged to make a picture of a man and woman, their hands pressed together, shaping familiar faces – first Tsunade, and then Itachi, followed by Kiba's own liege. "Tsunade matches with Jiraiya, but she won't admit it. Naruto was gifted with my brother. The moon with the sands. The flower goddess with the god of spring. Everyone can see the pairs belong together. Earth and space. The day and the ocean. Neji and Gaara. Sakura and Lee. Everyone has someone."

Itachi waved a hand and the image in the stars vanished before the balls of light drifted back to their correct places.

"And you, my mutt," Itachi murmured as he rolled onto his side to gaze at Kiba. "You belong to me."

"That... that doesn't make sense," Kiba protested. "Why pair a great god with a common one, like me?"

"You are _not _common," Itachi hissed. He rolled on top of Kiba in one smooth move, glaring down at him. "You may hold the title 'lesser god', but you are not less than me."

Kiba brought his knee up into Itachi's stomach and the Night god smirked at him before rolling to the side again.

"In answer to your question," Itachi continued. "It was Mother Creation's idea. Father Universe was ready to pair the greater gods together. I was to receive Naruto as my mate." A scowl showed what Itachi thought of this. "But thankfully, Mother Creation stepped in. She decreed that a greater god shall only be mated with a lesser one, as apparently our egos were overinflated, and a lesser god will keep us humble." Itachi's eyes burned into Kiba's. "And so I was gifted with you."

"But we've been around for so long," Kiba said with a slight frown. "Millennia. How come you're just pursuing me now? And how come I don't feel the same way towards you?"

"Ah," Itachi's gaze drifted away and Kiba got the impression that the other god was sheepish. "You see, us greater gods sometimes forget to pay attention to time. We settled down in our rule, learnt to control ourselves, and relaxed once we were comfortable with the way our respective fields were running. Before I, personally, knew what had happened, millennia had passed and I felt like I was missing something. A phantom limb, if you will, my pet."

"So why don't I feel all ga-ga and stuff over you?" Kiba asked with a frown. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his language and Kiba flushed. "Shut it. Answer the question."

"Because you are the submissive partner," Itachi answered with a wide smirk. "It is my duty, as the dominant, to pursue you and prove myself to you. The curse of the greater gods, if you will. Whereas Neji and Gaara felt an instantaneous pull to each other, though Gaara denies it, between us it was one sided. When I first saw you I almost went mad with the desire to take you as my own. I learnt to restrain myself, and decided to pursue you."

"Pursue," Kiba snorted. "You demanded me for a prize."

"I am not the most romantically inclined god," Itachi said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "You are lucky I did not simply kidnap you and take you as my own. I am well within my rights to do so."

"No way!" Kiba scoffed. "Naruto wouldn't allow it!"

"Naruto would have no say in it," Itachi shot back. "As you are my mate, I can claim you, and no other god can say anything about it. Of course, if I did so, Naruto would claim Sasuke, and I would most likely not be allowed to see my brother until I returned you. That does not work for me. While I admit you are almost worth the loss of my brother, I know captivity would make you unhappy. I wish for you to be happy."

"Ugh!" Kiba scowled up at the ceiling. "You confuse me. All I want is for you to leave me alone."

"Do you really?" Itachi asked as he leant over Kiba, inches apart. "Because if you mean it, say the word, and I'll leave you alone until you ask me to return. And you_will _ask me to return. Even the submissive begin to feel the pull eventually."

"I don't like that word," Kiba said with a frown. "Submissive. Don't use it."

"You are anything but submissive," Itachi agreed. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Look, go away," Kiba ordered. "You confuse me. I don't like it."

"Very well, pet, I will leave for now," Itachi murmured as he bent closer. "But the moment you call out for me, I shall return. And then, I won't leave your side. No matter what you say. I will take it as consent to have you as my own."

"Fine, whatever!" Kiba said, pushing at Itachi's shoulders. "Go away!"

With a dark chuckle and a light kiss, Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke that caressed Kiba's body slowly before dissipating.

Kiba huffed at his ceiling, ignoring the twinkling stars.

As if he'd call for Itachi.

Kiba had always known he was attractive. Some might call it vain or narcissistic, but Kiba never saw any reason to deny that he had a nice face.

Of course, with Itachi hovering around only the bolder gods would approach him. Now that everyone knew that Itachi had backed off – courtesy of Naruto and his big mouth – Kiba was flooded with polite invitations to tea, lewd invitations to fuck, and everything in between. He accepted none.

It was odd. As he lay with his hands behind his head, in the middle of a pack of his own dogs, he gazed up at the night sky, his thoughts locked onto the current ruler of that sky.

Itachi.

Kiba had been ready to indulge in a number of the gods and goddesses that had been waiting for him. He had been ready to dive right in, but something had stopped him.

_"...I felt like I was missing something..."_

If every chosen god had a mate, and Itachi was indeed his, then Kiba would eventually have to bow to the other god's pursuit. If he did belong with Itachi, would Kiba finally lose the empty feeling he held inside of his chest, the feeling that lessened a little when he was near Itachi?

Kiba was never called an overly smart god, but he wasn't dumb. If he was supposed to keep Itachi humble than he had his work cut out for him. But at the same time, Kiba found he liked the idea of making the proud, arrogant god a little more modest. He liked the thought that he could be the one to tame the uncontrollable.

"Kiba."

Kiba looked up and sighed as the god of artisans made his way through the animals. Kiba had gone to a plain, grassy hill, hoping to have a quick private nap, and had woken surrounded by his creatures.

"Yeah?" he called back lazily. Sai flashed him his most creepy smile as he crouched beside him.

"I heard you turned down offers from both the god of love and the god of sex," Sai said, his voice emotionless as he looked at Kiba. "Are you sure you're not insane?"

"No," Kiba growled. "There is no way in hell _anyone _would sleep with the god of love, and Genma didn't 'offer' so much as 'try to rape me'. Thank us Raido was there to pull him off me."

"Quite true, Orochimaru is not at all popular in the sexual scene, despite his apparently grand skills," Sai agreed. "And it is most fortunate that the god of sight is constantly around to restrain Genma. Fortunate for us all."

"Yeah, from what I heard Raido has no problem with Genma trying to rape him," Kiba chuckled sleepily. "In fact, I heard he encourages it."

Kiba's eyes closed again and he enjoyed the breeze that played over him. Sai remained quiet for a while, but Kiba knew the god was still there.

Soft lips hitting his confirmed this, and Kiba's eyes slid open as Sai moved back, watching him thoughtfully.

"What was that for?" he asked, eyeing Sai. He was handsome enough, but the kiss had felt like a mere push of skin against skin. Nothing like the heat and fire he felt when he kissed Itachi.

"To sate my curiosity," Sai replied as he stood. "You have not slept with anyone, nor so much as kissed anyone, since you and Itachi came to your agreement. At first us other gods were betting to see who you would bed first – Genma being the heavy favourite, as not many would turn down the god of sex – but now it is to see when you will summon Itachi to you."

"What day do you have?" Kiba asked lazily. Sai allowed the smallest smirk to show on his face.

"Today."

With that, the pale god was gone. Kiba stared after him before a grin worked its way onto his face.

"Huh, don't know why Naruto always yells about him," he mused aloud. "He seems nice enough."

Kiba lurched to his feet, barely disturbing the animals around him. A quick glance told him Ino was setting, and Kankuro's shadows were slowly seeping out into the world. Kiba stretched his arms above his head before he disappeared back to his chambers.

He had to prepare. He was going to have a very important guest over.

Kiba took his time getting ready. He had the whole night to prepare, of course. He moved all his personal possessions to the side of the room, ready for to be moved, and changed the colour of his silk sheets to black with a wave of his hand. He made sure that no one but the people of his choosing could enter through the black solid curtains. His stars twinkled above, shining down on him.

The moon would set in about an hour, so Kiba decided it was time to begin. He stripped off his garments and crawled onto the bed, sprawling out on the silk sheets. His hands began to roam his own body automatically. He tweaked a nipple before sliding his hands further down. He wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it slowly and leisurely.

He brought a hand up above his head and in an instant lube was sliding over three of his fingers. He shoved them down towards his entrance and slid a finger in greedily. Kiba's pants and moans filled the room as he worked the finger around. A second finger soon slid in, and Kiba pushed them towards his prostate.

Fingering himself was unnecessary. His body would automatically take whatever he put in it, but it felt nice to have something up there.

He kept this up for the hour, soon three fingers moving inside of him. He denied himself orgasm, enjoying the feeling as he waited for his guest to arrive.

Kiba knew the moment he was no longer alone. He had removed his fingers and was stroking his cock while one hand tormented his nipples, when a soft intake of breath sounded in the room. Kiba couldn't open the eyes for the life of him, but he smirked at the thought of the god standing at the end of the bed, captivated by him.

A soft rustle of silk was the only warning before a second set of hands were roaming his body, tracing everything. Kiba arched up into the mouth that latched straight onto his nipple, sucking hard.

"That's it," Kiba grunted as he buried his hands into black hair. "So good."

Teeth scraped over his nipple once more, before the lips moved up, sucking harshly at his neck until their lips met, clashing and fighting. Kiba surrendered after a moment, allowing a slick tongue to slip into his mouth. After a moment of tongues duelling, Kiba felt his partner withdraw.

Black eyes gazed down at him and Kiba reached up to bury his hands in long, silky hair.

Itachi's face was filled with raw possession as he settled between Kiba's legs. His eyes burned with desire as his hands gently cupped Kiba's face.

"What brought this on?" Itachi asked. Kiba arched up and pressed a kiss to Itachi's lips. A feral grin stretched on his face.

"You," Kiba whispered huskily. "Are so going to be my bitch."

"Excuse me?" Itachi growled. Kiba laughed and wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. He rolled himself up on top of the greater god, his smirk growing.

"You said that it's up to me to keep you humble, keep you in line," Kiba said as he rocked and rolled against Itachi, bringing their groins crashing together. "And I plan to. You're gonna be my bitch."

"You really believe that?" Itachi asked as he thrust his hips up. "You think that I'm going to just let you walk all over-"

"Oh fuck, that's it," Kiba groaned as he rocked harder. "Want you to fuck me so hard."

Itachi's breath caught and he grasped Kiba's hips, rocking him harder.

"I will," he growled. "You're mine."

"And you'll do anything for me?"

"Anything you want. Anything at all."

"And what were you saying before?"

"I was...hn!"

"Ha!" Kiba laughed breathlessly as he leaned down to kiss him softly before sitting up. "My bitch."

Before Itachi could respond Kiba reached down and grabbed his cock. He lifted himself and Itachi watched fixated as the lesser god slowly lowered himself down onto him.

Kiba threw back his head as Itachi filled him. This always felt so right. Always felt so perfect. But now, here willingly, it went to a whole new level of amazing.

Itachi thrust up into him, and Kiba lifted himself up and down eagerly. Itachi burned inside of him, a feeling Kiba had never felt before. He was tempted to shut the chambers up and keep his perfect mate here, never leaving again. Who cares what happened to the night? So long as Kiba had his lover inside of him he didn't give a damn.

Itachi sat up suddenly and wrapped his arms around Kiba. Kiba moved to accommodate him until he was seated comfortably in Itachi's lap, both of them able to thrust together. Kiba curled his arms around Itachi's neck, tugging him in for a kiss.

The rocked together, until Itachi growled deep in his throat. He pulled Kiba off his lap, pushing him onto his back before crawling over him.

"I want to hear you say you're mine," Itachi murmured as he leaned in to kiss plump lips. Strong hands rolled Kiba onto his side as the brunette writhed. "I want you to say it."

"Shut up, bitch," Kiba grunted as Itachi raised one of his legs high. "Come on and fuck me."

Itachi kissed his leg and straddled his other thigh. He grasped his cock and positioned himself against. Kiba twisted eagerly, and Itachi obeyed the unspoken command, sliding in easily. Kiba let out a shuddering sigh, grasping the sheets tightly.

"Fuck you're tight," Itachi groaned as he thrust eagerly. "So good."

"Oh, don't stop!" Kiba gasped as Itachi slid over his prostate. "Don't you fucking stop!"

"I don't plan to," Itachi murmured as threw his whole body weight behind it. "Ever. You're mine now. All mine. There's no going back. No ending this. You belong to me."

"Course," Kiba groaned as Itachi's hand wrapped around him. "I'm yours, and you're my bitch."

"Shut it, pup," Itachi muttered as he thrust harder. "My pup. My mutt. All mine."

Kiba gave up on speech as he tugged at the sheets. Itachi was burning inside of him, and Kiba could focus on nothing else. With his lover inside of him and a hand wrapped around him, he allowed his orgasm to rise naturally.

"Fuck!" he cried. "Close! So close!"

"Me too," Itachi panted over him as he licked his ankle – the closes thing to him – and smirked at him. "Together?"

"Sap," Kiba grunted, even as he nodded his acquiesce. Itachi's smirk grew.

"Only for you, my love," he murmured. They moved together towards their completion and soon Kiba was gasping and murmuring Itachi's name into the sheets as his release spilled out of him. Itachi followed with a bone-tinglingly deep moan that almost drew a second orgasm from Kiba on its own.

Itachi slid out of him and lowered himself beside Kiba. The mammal god moved closer to him, wrapping an arm across his chest and propping his head up on that firm chest.

"You know you are mine now, hm?" Itachi murmured into his hair. Kiba closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered back. "I find I don't mind so much."

"Hn," a hand raked through Kiba's hair softly. "And I will be trading you for Sasuke."

"Hm, just me?" Kiba mumbled. "I think Sasuke's worth at least me _and _Gaara to Naruto."

Itachi chuckled, and Kiba found he liked feeling the sound rumble through the firm chest beneath him. "Maybe I should make it a package deal. I get you and Gaara, and he can have Sasuke and Temari. I know that will please that little cloud of his."

"Shikamaru would say it's troublesome," Kiba half-shrugged. "But he'd be happy on the inside."

"Hn, good," Itachi said with a nod. "I'll speak to Naruto at sunset."

"Sleep now..." Kiba yawned. He didn't really need the sleep, but he allowed his body to generate the tiredness that one would usually feel after an orgasm. "And when you wake, I'll still be here. Willingly."

"Hn," Itachi's arms tightened momentarily. "Who's the sap now?"

"Shut up, bitch."

* * *

Hey guys, do me a favour?

**http: (/) www (dot) facebook (dot) com (/) ?fbid=313224245426781&set=a.313224015426804.75487.293363684079504&type=1&ref=notif¬if;_t=photo_comment_tagged&theater**

Like the photo?


End file.
